


Двери лучше запирать

by Alma_del_Mar, Souls_Sister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Change the roles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, First time for Stiles and Derek Forever, M/M, Omega Derek, Relationship(s), Soft sex, Threesome, Top Stiles Stilinski, awkward moment, ménage à trois, red eyes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souls_Sister/pseuds/Souls_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы остались вдвоем и имеете явно однозначную цель этим вечером, то дверь лучше запереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери лучше запирать

Дерек сильнее прижал к себе гибкое тело, углубляя поцелуй.  
Стайлз пах потрясающе. Стайлз потрясающе целовался. Двигался. И потрясающе много болтал. Слишком много болтал. Поэтому приходилось занимать его рот чем-то более полезным.  
Дерек опустил руки ниже, сжимая упругие ягодицы, которые идеально уместились в ладонях.  
Стайлз издал забавный звук, похожий на всхлип. И Дерек бы даже улыбнулся, если бы не был так увлечен тем, какие движения способен проделывать язык омеги.  
Стилински был идеальной омегой. Но он, по мнению Дерека, отчего-то напрочь отказывался это видеть. Тонна комплексов парня иногда наваливалась на его плечи с такой силой, что у Стайлза на ровном месте пол уходил из-под ног, а в самых неудачных местах появлялись углы столов и шкафов, делая омегу совершенно неловким и нелепым. Однако ничего из этого не мешало Стайлзу оставаться таким же жизнерадостным человеком и хорошим другом. Хорошим другом для альфы.  
На этот раз рыкнул Дерек, подумав о Скотте. И чуть прикусил губу Стайлза. Легко подхватывая его на руки. И вынуждая обхватить свой корпус длинными ногами.  
Стайлз обвил руками шею Хэйла и чуть отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он приоткрыл рот с явным намерением что-то сказать, но тут же передумал, вновь припадая к горячим губам Дерека.   
Стайлз при всем своём желании не смог бы сказать чего-нибудь связного. Так уж вышло, что в присутствии Дерека и так спутанные мысли в голове Стайлза превращались в полнейший хаос. Особенно когда Хэйл с таким напором сжимал его в объятиях.  
Стилински чуть подался вперед, вжимаясь пахом в живот Дерека. Чувствуя, как неприятно плотная ткань джинс давит на напряженный член.  
Хэйл, будто ощутив это, направился к дивану, осторожно укладывая на него омегу и сжимая член Стайлза сквозь джинсы. Вдавливая. Сминая. Двигаясь навстречу. И смотря прямо в глаза.  
Стайлз издал неопределенный звук - нечто среднее между стоном и фырканьем, а затем, прикрыв глаза, потянулся за новым поцелуем. Одну руку Стилински опустил на затылок Дерека, притягивая его к себе, второй крепко сжал плечо парня. Стайлз несколько раз на пробу двинул бёдрами, пытаясь подстроиться под движения руки Хэйла.  
Дерек с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, жмурясь. И ощущая, как длинные пальцы с широкими костяшками сдавливают волосы на затылке. Как Стайлз начинает двигаться чаще. Изгибаясь. Подаваясь навстречу. Дыша менее глубоко.  
Хэйл чуть отстранился, стягивая одной рукой с себя футболку. Выныривая из ворота. А второй рукой скользя по груди Стайлза. Сгибая пальцы. Впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
Дерек сверкнул синими глазами и тихо рыкнул.  
Стайлз усмехнулся на звук, рассматривая выступающие ключицы и темные волосы на мощном теле. Он опустил руки на талию Дерека, несильно сжимая и едва касаясь кожи, огладил рельефные мышцы, постепенно опускаясь вниз. На мгновение его пальцы замерли, коснувшись пряжки ремня. Стайлз облизал губы и, всё ещё не встречаясь с Дереком взглядом, принялся расстегивать ремень.  
Когда послышался звук расстегиваемой ширинки, Дерек дернул вверх футболку Стайлза, заставляя того чуть приподняться, но всё равно запутаться в собственной одежде.  
Стилински неловко растопырил руки, когда Дерек, откинув его кофту, снова принялся целовать омегу. Целовать щеки. Подбородок. Шею. Ключицу. Чуть прикусить сосок. И тут же горячо вылизать покрасневшее местечко.  
Дерек оставил горячий поцелуй на втянувшемся животе. И глубоко вдохнул. Поднимая глаза на Стайлза и криво улыбаясь.  
Стайлз коснулся пальцами колючего подбородка.  
\- Тебе бы побриться, - хмыкнул он, едва переводя дыхание.  
И тут же захлебнулся стоном.  
Дерек чуть ослабил хватку, принимаясь расстегивать ширинку Стайлза. И лизнул кожу, на которой темной полоской легла дорожка из волос, убегающая под каемку светлого белья.  
\- Не нравятся мужественные парни? – приподнял бровь Хэйл. Стягивая обеими руками джинсы с бедер Стайлза.  
\- Не нравится потом краснеть и покрываться сыпью в тех местах, о которые терлись мужественные парни, - парировал Стайлз, высвобождая ногу, запутавшуюся в штанине.  
Он дышал неглубоко и часто, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Это было похоже на очередной приступ паники. Да только во время приступов не было такого жгучего желания, застилающего глаза пеленой.  
Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, краем глаза проследив, куда упали штаны, чтобы быстро их отыскать в случае чего...  
И Дерек сразу же прижался к его губам своими. Заваливая на диван и размещаясь между разведенными ногами омеги.  
Горячие ладони Дерека легли на острые коленки. И пальцы с силой впились в кожу. Поцелуй углубился. А дыхание сбилось.  
Стайлз уперся руками Дереку в грудь. Скользнул ладонями вверх и обвил крепкие плечи, приподнимаясь и плотнее прижимаясь к Хэйлу.  
Стайлз отстранился от губ парня, переводя дыхание. Он приподнял веки, окидывая взглядом лицо Дерека. Раскрасневшиеся губы. Покрытые румянцем щёки. Блестящие глаза.  
Стилински улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с Дереком. И, осторожно высвободив ногу, закинул её на поясницу парня.  
Дерек то ли усмехнулся, то ли оскалился, сверкнув глазами. И быстро попытался стянуть собственные джинсы, практически сразу возвращаясь к Стайлзу и подхватывая его ноги под коленями.  
Дерек вновь склонился, ощущая нежные поглаживания по шее. И зажмурился, почувствовав, как вспыхнул огонь внутри. И каждую частичку стянуло туго. Крепко. Жёстко.  
\- Как ты хочешь? - прошептал Дерек, уже зная, что возьмёт омегу со спины.  
\- Я хочу сверху, - немедленно отозвался Стайлз, ухмыляясь. - Но разве ты меня послушаешь?  
Он потянулся вперёд, касаясь губами подбородка Дерека. Сделал глубокий вдох и с выдохом откинулся на диван, устроив голову на подлокотнике.  
Стилински провёл указательным пальцем по груди Хэйла, спускаясь к животу, и поддел резинку трусов, слегка оттягивая её.  
\- Давай уже как-нибудь. А то я правда трахну тебя сам.  
Дерек неожиданно нахмурился. Но отчего-то приятный румянец всё же покрыл его щеки.  
Избавиться от последней преграды оказалось не трудно. Стилински сам активно помог снять с них обоих белье. И тут же вытянулся, как дикий кот, демонстрируя подтянутое тело и красивый длинный член, прижавшийся головкой к самому пупку.   
Стайлз пах просто восхитительно. Даже без течки. Он был сладким и резким. Какой-то естественный запах парня заставлял сходить с ума.  
Дерек аккуратно прижался губами к коже на животе, и омега поджал пальцы на ногах, ощутив горячее дыхание на самой головке.  
Стайлз сейчас очевидно был в периоде далёком от эструса - слишком уж рациональное, незамутненное мышление. Все его желания сейчас были исключительно его собственными желаниями.   
И это не могло не заставлять Дерека довольно улыбаться. И целовать нежную кожу.  
Стайлз сейчас принадлежал сам себе. Он принадлежал Хэйлу по своей воле.  
В равной степени, как и Дерек принадлежал парню.  
Хэйл заглотил член глубже, не сразу выпуская его изо рта, обхватывая ладонью и проводя шершавым языком по всей длине.  
Воздух с шумом вырвался из лёгких Стайлза. Он наклонил голову вперед, следя за действиями Дерека из-под полуприкрытых век. Наслаждаясь открывшимся перед ним зрелищем. И ситуацией в целом. Стайлз даже не подозревал, что так сильно может хотеть чего-то... Кого-то.  
Дерека. Только его. Только с ним так хорошо, что темнеет перед глазами.  
Стайлз выгнулся дугой, невольно задержав дыхание, ощущая, как Хэйл своим ртом творит нечто совсем невообразимое.  
Стилински заломил руку назад, вцепляясь в подлокотник. Царапая обивку обкусанными ногтями. Вторую руку он опустил на макушку Хэйла, пропуская короткие волосы между пальцами и сжимая их в кулак. Не в силах сдержать рваных вздохов и тихих стонов.  
Дерек сильнее втянул в себя налившуюся кровью плоть и выпустил ее изо рта с громким пошлым звуком, довольно ухмыляясь реакции Стайлза на это.  
Хэйл сел, склоняясь над омегой, приподнимая его ноги под коленями и разводя их пошире в стороны, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от глаз Стайлза.  
Всё внутри Дерека стучало и пульсировало. Кровь носилась по телу с такой скоростью, что звенело в ушах. Во рту пересохло, несмотря на то, сколько слюны выделялось. И хотелось кричать от тех чувств, что рождались внутри подобно новым звездам – вспышками, мощно, ярко.  
Дерек наклонился ближе, мягко касаясь губами рта Стайлза.  
Стилински прикрыл глаза. И вдруг вздрогнул, сдвинув брови.  
Он приоткрыл глаза, внимательно глядя на Дерека.  
Наконец складка между бровей Стайлза разгладилась, и он растянул губы в ухмылке.  
На секунду холодок пробежался по его коже. Будто что-то было не так.  
Не правильно.  
Но он так и не смог понять что.  
В животе скрутился неприятный тревожный узел, и Стайлз тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь отогнать от себя странные ощущения.  
Он приоткрыл губы, потянувшись за новым поцелуем, но стоило только его языку проникнуть в рот Хэйла, как Стилински замер, отстранился и сделал глубокий вдох, вбирая носом воздух.  
Дерек над ним напрягся и отстранился.  
Мускулы на его руках заиграли, и он тоже нахмурился.  
\- Что-то не так? – хрипло произнес Хэйл.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Нет...  
Затем он уткнулся лбом в шею Дерека и снова втянул носом воздух.  
\- Да, - выдохнул он наконец, отстраняясь. - Что-то изменилось. Вот прямо сейчас. Не могу сформулировать.  
Стилински устало откинулся на подушки, положив ладони Хэйлу на плечи.  
\- Не важно. Давай лучше продолжать.  
Хэйл кивнул, но отчего-то не продолжил, лишь сильнее отстранился, и, в конце концов, сел, подворачивая под себя ноги, больше не глядя Стайлзу в глаза.  
\- Хэй, - Стилински приподнялся на локтях. - Ты чего?  
Он попытался поймать взгляд Дерека, но тот уже отвернулся.  
Стайлз опёрся рукой о спинку дивана и сел, подползая и перекидывая ноги через бёдра Хэйла.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь, - Стайлз покачал головой, ухмыляясь. - Ударило что-то в голову... Наверное, поймал сигнал из космоса.  
Он протянул руку, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони колючей щеки.  
\- Приём, приём, Дерек. Прямо перед тобой сидит парень, который просто безумно тебя хочет.  
Дерек поднял по-странному блестящие глаза на омегу.  
Нет, Хэйл точно не плакал. Это скорее возбуждение всё ещё плескалось по краю его яркой радужки.  
Стайлз прав, Дерек знает его. Точно так же, как и Стилински знает Хэйла.  
Сумасшедший и взбалмошный омега, который, будь он хотя бы бетой, точно бы огребал от каждого встречного. Единственным, что, пожалуй, спасало от этой участи Стайлза, была его смекалка. И, всё-таки, искреннее добродушие.  
Всё это Дерек прекрасно знал. Точно так же, как и то, что сам он, Дерек, хмурый, мрачный и неразговорчивый. И что любые попытки измениться ни разу не увенчались успехом.  
Ведь прошлое часто висит на нас таким тяжким грузом, что перемены, даже и к лучшему, едва ли даются нам даже с большим усилием.  
Мы часто обречены на провал даже в элементарных вещах. Если не можем довериться сами себе.  
Дерек опустил глаза и осторожно коснулся ладонями теплой кожи на бедрах Стайлза. Однако почти мгновенно замер и насторожился, поворачивая голову в бок, будто прислушиваясь.  
\- Что? - Стайлз тут же посмотрел в том же направлении, но ничего не увидел и не услышал. Он опустил руку на плечо Дерека и сжал его тонкими пальцами.  
На мгновение повисла тишина, прерываемая только тяжелым дыханием Стилински.  
На него снова напала тревога. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. В висках стучал пульс.  
\- Что там? - вновь спросил Стайлз, сдавливая плечо Хэйла так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Дерек вздрогнул, когда дверь лофта открылась.  
Оглушенный запахом Стайлза, он не смог вовремя услышать Питера. Который и не думал оставлять племянника в покое, очевидно, прекрасно почувствовав, что Дерек в доме не один.  
\- Я уж думал, ты привел течного омегу, - усмехаясь, произнес Питер. Неспешно спускаясь по ступеням. – Немного неловко вышло.  
Мужчина медленно подошел к парням, абсолютно без стеснения рассматривая Стайлза, который хоть как-то попытался закрыться в отличие от Дерека, оставшегося сидеть с ровной спиной, за которой оказался дядя.  
\- Вас теперь в школе не учат, что в такие дни нужно как минимум запасаться едой? – спросил Питер, переводя взгляд с широкой спины племянника на лицо Стилински. – Или нынче учителя считают, что вы сами все знаете?  
\- Зачем нас учить в школе, - огрызнулся Стайлз. - Ведь у нас есть Питер, который придет в самый подходящий момент и всему научит.  
Парень скрестил руки на груди и чуть склонился, упираясь локтями в колени.  
Взгляда Питера он всячески избегал.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты должен радоваться тому, что я здесь, - проигнорировав колкости в свой адрес, отозвался Питер, подходя еще ближе к дивану. И опуская руку на плечо Дерека. На то место, где еще совсем недавно была ладонь Стайлза. – Судя по всему, ты не особенно имеешь представление о том, что делать во время течки, - тихо произнес старший Хэйл, жадно разглядывая покрасневшего Стилински.  
\- Нет у меня течки! - вспылил тот, гневно уставившись на руку Питера. Прожигая в ней дыры взглядом. - И если ты закончил со своими наставлениями...  
Он съежился ещё сильнее, стараясь занять как можно меньше места.  
\- Стайлз. Верно?.. - Питер чуть нахмурился. - Если будешь и дальше так плотно сидеть на супрессантах, то скоро потеряешь последний шанс встретить своего Истинного.  
Рука Питера, та самая рука, скользнула с плеча Дерека ниже. Мягко касаясь его ключницы. Груди.  
Вторая же рука осторожно скользнула по втянувшемуся животу, быстро достигая всё ещё крепко стоящего члена.   
Хватило двух лёгких движений опытной руки, чтобы Дерек подавился собственным стоном и дернулся, а густая прозрачная капля стекла по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
Питер тепло улыбнулся и наклонился к самому уху племянника, отчего тот бессознательно выгнулся, открывая беззащитную шею.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - прошептал Питер. - У тебя долго получилось скрывать.  
Стилински во все глаза смотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ним картину. Он рассеяно поднял взгляд, пытаясь различить эмоции на лице Дерека.  
Не найдя там ни отвращения, ни гнева, он все же рискнул поднять глаза на Питера.  
Альфа давил на него одним своим присутствием.  
Было в нём что-то... Такое, от чего Стайлз всю жизнь бежал. И к чему всю жизнь стремился.  
И он узнал о супрессантах. Вот так взял и разнес всё то, что Стайлз старательно оберегал и прятал годами.  
Но даже этот факт не объяснял того, что творилось сейчас с Дереком.  
Питер усмехнулся, продолжая поглаживать племянника. Не сводя глаз со Стайлза. И прижался губами к часто пульсирующей артерии на шее Дерека. Отчего тот моментально распахнул глаза, засветившиеся синим.  
Дерек посмотрел на парня перед собой и застонал сквозь зубы. Тут же жмурясь. И впивая ногти себе в кожу.  
\- П-прекрати, - запинаясь, проговорил Стайлз, глядя прямо в глаза старшего Хэйла словно под гипнозом. - Хватит! - уже громче сказал он.  
Стилински все ещё не мог двинуться с места, мышцы отказывались повиноваться.  
\- В чем дело, маленький омега? - посмеялся Питер, всё же отодвигаясь от Дерека, но не убирая от него рук. - У тебя даже нет своего запаха. Дерек тебя не услышит.  
Хэйл-младший странно дернулся при упоминании своего имени. И вдруг как-то расслабился, откидываясь спиной на живот Питера.  
\- Жарко, - выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза и разводя колени шире.  
Питер опустил обе ладони Дереку на плечи и с любопытством взглянул на Стилински.  
\- Для меня это такой же сюрприз, - хмыкнул он. - Мы всегда были уверены, что Дерек был рожден бетой. Приятно получать такие подарки.  
\- Бетой? - переспросил Стайлз, сощурившись. - Брутальная щетина, брутальная куртка, брутальная тачка. Куча тестостерона. Странные у вас в семье беты.  
Он, наконец, сумел совладать с собой и, опустив руки, передвинулся вперёд, усаживаясь между ног Дерека.  
Чтобы не скатиться с дивана, Стилински обхватил талию младшего Хэйла.  
Поза была неудобной для них обоих, но Стайлз не подавал виду и явно не собирался отступать.  
\- Все дело в запахе, Стайлз, - криво усмехнулся Питер. - Дерек никогда не пах как альфа. А теперь пахнет слишком сладко.  
Мужчина осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев колючей щеки Дерека, и тот будто интуитивно потянулся за теплом, поднимая лицо. Поднимая навстречу жёстким и горячим губам Питера.  
Поцелуй не продлился долго.  
Питер неспешно отстранился от Дерека, который потянулся следом, и облизнулся.  
\- Точно сладко, - усмехнулся он, сверкая глазами и встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом.  
Слишком близко. И слишком нагло.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - настороженно спросил Стайлз, подаваясь вперед.  
Он и сам почувствовал, как изменился запах младшего Хэйла, но так и не смог понять, с чем это связано. Возможно, сказывалось отсутствие какого-либо опыта, а возможно, супрессанты убили не только его запах, но и его собственный нюх.  
Стилински всё же попытался вобрать в себя запах Дерека и вдруг нахмурился, поднимая голову и устремляя взгляд на Питера.  
Он был прав. И теперь Стайлз тоже мог это почувствовать.  
\- Хэй, - парень бесцеремонно взял Дерека за подбородок. - Ты вообще в курсе, что тут происходит?  
\- Стайлз, - прохрипел Дерек, достаточно быстро фокусируясь на лице парня. - Извини, - сипло произнес Хэйл, часто дыша.  
Он вдруг глубоко вдохнул и потянулся к Стайлзу, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Прикрывая глаза. И опуская ладонь на руку Стилински, которая так и осталась лежать на крепком бедре.  
От тёплого дыхания Дерека по телу Стайлза разбежались мурашки. А сам Хэйл чуть извернулся, потираясь лицом о мягкую кожу.  
\- Похоже, омега признал своего альфу, - голос Питера прозвучал резко и ненужно. - Вот только альфа сам себя признать не хочет.  
Хэйл-старший наконец-то убрал руки и выпрямился.  
\- Сколько альф уже успело тебя поиметь? - усмехнулся Питер, глядя на Стайлза. - У моего племянника всегда был не лучший вкус на пару. Может быть поэтому он так долго скрывался.  
Питер неожиданно легко стянул с себя футболку, обнажая точеные мышцы на подтянутом теле.  
Стилински собирался ответить что-то резкое, но был так сбит с толку, что не нашелся с колкостью.  
Он осторожно опустил свободную ладонь на затылок Дерека и провел пальцами по растрепавшимся волосам.  
Да уж. Такого поворота он точно не ожидал.  
И по-хорошему, им бы поговорить сейчас и во всем разобраться. Решить, как быть дальше.  
Но только запах Дерека, который сумел пробиться даже через полную нечувствительность Стилински, становился всё сильнее и сильнее. Его не получалось игнорировать, он всё время оставался на задворках сознания, мешая сосредоточиться.  
\- Может, все-таки оставишь нас одних? - тихо спросил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Питеру.  
Пальцы парня продолжали поглаживать темные волосы младшего Хэйла.  
Питер на просьбу парня только пожал плечами.  
\- Как пожелает омега, - кивнул мужчина на Дерека. И тут же вновь склонился к нему. Но на этот раз плотнее. Ближе. Жарче. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Дерек? – прошептал он.  
Дерек напрягся, что Стайлз, удерживающий его, очень хорошо ощутил. Но не отодвинулся.  
Дядя Питер никогда не делал ничего плохого Дереку. Даже больше - он всегда был рядом. Даже после гибели всей семьи. Даже когда Дерек был в отчаянии и ненавидел всех, включая себя, Питер оставался рядом с ним. Поддерживая.  
А сейчас Питер так вкусно пах. Так знакомо и так близко. От Питера веяло безопасностью и покоем. А еще силой. Той самой, что любой мог ощутить, находясь рядом с мужчиной.  
Дерек почти незаметно покачал головой и глубже вдохнул запах Стайлза. Почти неощутимый. Легкий. И словно неуверенный. Но очень приятный.  
Питер громко фыркнул, усмехаясь, и положил горячие ладони на талию Дерека.  
\- Кажется, сегодня каждому достанется по его заслугам, - посмеялся мужчина. – Очевидно, ты тоже что-то заслужил, Стайлз.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы.  
\- Я тоже отступать не собираюсь, - проговорил он. Верхняя губа Стилински против его воли дернулась вверх, обнажая зубы.  
Он обхватил лицо младшего Хэйла ладонями, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Эй, предатель, - почти прошептал он, однако в голосе его не было осуждения. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Стилински задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа.  
Он никогда не мог тягаться с другими альфами. Те были более сильными, более властными, умели демонстрировать своё превосходство.  
У Стайлза же всегда все было наперекосяк.  
Ему казалось, что он сумел придумать решение.  
А теперь судьба вновь решила посмеяться над ним. У вселенной определенно есть чувство юмора.  
Дерек посмотрел на парня перед собой.  
Болтливый Стилински, которого всегда хотелось завалить и отодрать, сейчас выглядел взволнованным и возбуждённым. И что-то приятно сворачивалось внутри от мысли, что Дерек был этому причиной.  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул Дерек, сглатывая. - Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Останься.  
Хэйл коснулся губами подбородка Стайлза. Осторожно проводя кончиком носа по каемке пухлых губ.  
Дерек зажмурился, ощутив, как пальцы на его лице дрогнули, и скользнул рукой по рельефному животу Стилински. Опуская ладонь ниже. Ощущая жар. И задыхаясь от собственных мыслей.  
У Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Он замер на мгновение, а затем наклонился, припадая к теплым губам.  
Что-то внутри лопнуло, наполняя душу непонятной радостью.  
Его не отвергли. Не прогнали. Даже когда Дерек узнал правду...  
Однако окончательно расслабиться Стилински так и не сумел.  
Питер не собирался уходить. И Дерек не хотел, чтобы он уходил.  
И это заставляло нервничать.  
Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, очерчивая большими пальцами скулы младшего Хэйла. А затем перевел взгляд на старшего.  
Питер усмехнулся и уперся коленями в подлокотник дивана. Наклонился, целуя плечи Дерека.   
Омега выдохнул и снова откинул голову. Позволяя рукам Питера скользить по своему телу. А губам жарко касаться ставшей крайне чувствительной кожи.  
Питер оставил очередной поцелуй на вспотевшей шее и снова посмотрел на Стайлза. Переводя взгляд с его глаз на губы.  
Хэйл-старший не медлил. Он жёстко прижался губами ко рту Стайлза, даже не ожидая ответа. Даже укуса или возмущения.  
Дерек, зажатый между ними, снова потянулся к шее Стайлза, мягко целуя парня. Проводя горячим языком по коже, усыпанной яркими родинками. И пальцами впиваясь в кожу на бедрах Стайлза.  
Стайлз упёрся рукой в плечо Питера, пытаясь отстраниться, но ничего не вышло - Дерек крепко удерживал его.  
Тогда младший альфа крепче сжал плечо мужчины и приподнялся, опираясь на него. Вторую руку Стилински опустил на грудь Дерека, находя большим пальцем бусину соска и легко сжимая и массируя.  
Питер, ощутив, что Стайлз не отодвигается, углубил поцелуй и сильнее прижался к Дереку, вынуждая племянника вжаться в Стилински.  
Питер чуть прикусил нижнюю губу Стайлза и только после этого отстранился. Тут же, однако, целуя Дерека, который с удовольствием принял внимание. Прогибаясь. И шумно вдыхая через нос от ощущения руки Стайлза на своём теле.  
Стилински наклонился, оставляя почти невесомый поцелуй на шее Дерека.  
Стайлз не сдержался и потёрся носом о пылающую кожу, вдыхая кисловатый запах пота и сладкий запах омеги.  
Он никогда в жизни ещё не испытывал чего-то такого.  
Ему никогда так не хотелось обладать кем-то.  
Все, что он испытывал к младшему Хэйлу до этого, казалось, помножилось натрое.  
Стайлз чуть отстранился и опустил вспотевшую от волнения ладонь на член Дерека.  
Второй рукой он всё так же крепко - почти до синяков - сжимал плечо Питера, бессознательно поглаживая большим пальцем его выпирающую ключицу.  
Питер отстранился от губ Дерека и медленно спустился пальцами по его позвоночнику вниз. Вжимая подушечки. И погружая их внутрь.  
Дерек дернулся и застонал, тут же насаживаясь на пальцы. Толкаясь вперёд. К руке Стайлза. Впиваясь ногтями в Стилински. И задыхаясь от новой волны жара.  
Питер потянулся и опустил вторую ладонь на поясницу Стайлза, поглаживая. И целуя затылок племянника.  
Тяжесть руки старшего Хэйла ещё больше опьянила Стилински. Он придвинулся вперёд, обхватывая оба их с Дереком члены и начиная двигать рукой, быстро наращивая темп.  
Стилински выгнулся, впиваясь ногтями в плечо Питера.  
Кожа горела в тех местах, где ощущались прикосновения мужчины. И это ощущение было до боли ему знакомо.  
Питер пугал и притягивал одновременно. Стайлз не мог сопротивляться ни одному из Хэйлов.  
Дерек застонал. И уже через пару движений руки Стайлза кончил, пачкая его живот густой спермой.  
Ноги его подвели. И он, дрожа, попытался опуститься на диван, но пальцы Питера внутри не сразу дали это сделать.  
Мужчина усмехнулся. И осторожно освободил руку. Продолжая поглаживать Стайлза и давая Дереку место, чтобы осторожно сесть.  
Питер усмехнулся и посмотрел на Стилински.  
\- Так быстро будет сложновато, - криво улыбнулся он, позволяя племяннику облокотиться на свою грудь. - Думаю, Дерек мог бы теперь помочь в ответ...  
Он посмотрел на племянника и, осторожно касаясь коленей, развел его ноги в стороны, открывая парня перед Стилински.  
Стайлз, чуть помедлив и сглотнув, склонился над Дереком, касаясь губами его живота. Осторожно провёл языком по коже, двигаясь вниз и оставляя мокрую дорожку. Слизывая капли спермы, попавшей на живот Дерека.  
Достигнув низа живота, Стилински остановился, поднимая глаза на Дерека. И, поймав его не до конца прояснившийся взгляд, посмотрел на Питера.  
И нет, черт побери, он не искал одобрения своим действиям у старшего альфы, он просто...  
Стайлз фыркнул. Его ноздри широко раздулись.  
Он провел языком по всей длине члена Дерека.  
Младший Хэйл дернулся, выгибаясь дугой. И Питер вовремя успел крепко придержать его за колено, не давая сжать бедрами голову Стайлза.  
Мужчина хмыкнул. И опустил руку с колена Дерека на макушку альфы. Поглаживая. И с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как тот жадно ублажает омегу.  
Дерек вздрагивал и тихо скулил, рыча. Все эти звуки отдавались в живот Питера приятной вибрацией. И мужчина мягко опустил ладонь на напряженный пресс омеги. Осторожно касаясь кожи. И ощущая, насколько густым становится запах возбуждения. Не только омеги. Но и маленького альфы.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - пробормотал Питер вроде бы обоим. И мягко коснулся губами шеи. Которую Дерек сразу же с удовольствием подставил.  
Младший Хэйл в очередной раз рыкнул и вцепился пальцами в плечо Стилински. Ощущая, что внутри всё снова готово взорваться.  
Стилински вздрогнул, когда член Дерека упёрся в заднюю стенку горла.  
На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся. Он немного отстранился, и тут же рот заполнила солоноватая жидкость.  
Парень откашлялся, выпустив член изо рта. Он привстал на коленях, нависая над младшим Хэйлом и упираясь руками в диван по обе стороны от него.  
Стайлз склонился, прижимаясь губами, на которых ещё остались белые капли, к губам Дерека. Настойчиво провёл языком по нижней губе парня, проникая внутрь и углубляя поцелуй.  
Дерек застонал слишком громко и хрипло. Неловко обеими руками обхватывая лицо Стайлза. И крепко фиксируя его бедра своими ногами.  
Дереку неожиданно понравилось целоваться. И когда Стайлз захотел отстраниться, омега не дал ему этого сделать.   
Горячая широкая ладонь опустилась на спину Стайлза. И Питер, слегка царапая ногтями кожу, повел рукой по позвоночнику Стайлза вниз.  
Стайлз прогнулся в пояснице, ближе прислонившись к младшему Хэйлу.  
Он всё же умудрился разорвать поцелуй, и повернул голову, практически зашипев на Питера.  
Глаза Питера в ответ сверкнули, а пальцы надавили на тугое колечко мышц.  
Дерек замер, ощутив, как напрягся Стилински. И лишь мягко коснулся губами его подбородка.  
Стилински заёрзал. По коже прошли мурашки. Он зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, ненадолго задержал дыхание и с шумом выдохнул.  
Он встретился взглядом с Дереком и опустил голову ему на грудь, расслабляя мышцы. Чувствуя, как пальцы Питера проникают глубже.  
Питер, однако, почти сразу вынул пальцы. Слыша, как тяжело дышит Стайлз.  
Мужчина чуть подвинулся, позволяя Дереку лечь.  
\- Нужно дать хотя бы разок кончить и альфе, - мягко пояснил он омеге, когда опустился на колени около дивана там, где сидел Стайлз.  
Стилински затрясло. Он развернулся, облокотился спиной на спинку дивана и неуверенно спустил ноги на пол.  
Одну руку он положил на колено Дерека.  
Губы Стайлза сжались в тонкую линию. Взгляд неотрывно следил за действиями Питера.  
Питер на такую напряженность только в очередной раз усмехнулся.  
Стайлз выглядел... Привлекательно. Парень не зря маскировал свой запах. С такой нежной кожей и гибким телом просто непозволительно быть альфой.   
Хэйл опустил горячие ладони на мускулистые ноги и тут же провел ими до самого паха парнишки. Чуть сжимая пальцы. И касаясь подушечками поджавшихся яичек.  
Питер тихо рыкнул и склонился над младшим альфой. Вдыхая. И чувствуя, как внутри рождается желание впиться зубами и разорвать на части. Либо же отметить навсегда как свое.  
Однако, взяв себя в руки, Питер только осторожно коснулся губами ярко алой головки. Приоткрывая рот. И горячо выдыхая.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, по коже пробежала волна мурашек. Пальцы свободной руки сжались в кулак.  
Он был напряжен, как струна, и ему всё никак не удавалось расслабиться.  
Такое, конечно, с ним бывало и раньше. Но чаще всего от смущения.  
Что Стилински чувствовал сейчас, он и сам не понимал. Но нервозность не отступала.  
Питер тем временем, уже абсолютно не стесняясь, обхватил ладонью пульсирующий член. И даже пару раз мазнул по нему языком. Прежде чем полностью заглотить. И придержать ладонью Стайлза за живот.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, не давая позорному стону слететь с губ.  
Было хорошо. Ладно, не просто хорошо. Охрененно. Так, что перед глазами расплывались тёмные пятна.  
Стилински охнул, когда Питер полностью заглотил его член. Долго он так не продержится.  
Но, видимо, это Питера вполне устраивало. Потому что он сразу же задал достаточно быстрый тем. Доводя парня до края настолько стремительно, что будь на месте Стайлза кто-нибудь другой, и можно было бы задуматься о полноценности своей выдержки.  
Питер же, ощутив, как напрягся пресс Стилински, ловко пережал его член у основания. Поднимая сверкающие красным глаза и пошло облизывая губы.  
Стилински с силой сжал кулак, так, что на ладони остались красные полумесяцы от ногтей.  
Он встретился взглядом со старшим Хэйлом. И на секунду его губы обиженно поджались, но Стайлз быстро взял себя в руки и подобрал под себя обе ноги, поворачиваясь к притихшему Дереку.  
Дерек тут же напрягся, сдвигая колени и внимательно глядя на Стайлза.  
Питер рядом усмехнулся, поднимаясь и расстегивая ремень. Он легко выдернул вещицу из джинс и оставил в руках, чуть склоняя голову на бок.  
\- Хорошие омеги не отказывают своим альфам, Дерек, - приподнял брови Питер, отходя в сторону так, что Дереку пришлось бы извернуться, чтобы увидеть дядю.  
Поняв, что за Питером ему не углядеть, Дерек тут же сосредоточил внимание на парне перед собой.  
Стайлз положил обе руки Хэйлу младшему на колени и провёл ладонями вдоль бедер.  
Он ободряюще улыбнулся Дереку, ощущая, как покалывает низ живота.  
Стайлз слегка приподнялся и потянулся за поцелуем, обхватывая лицо Дерека ладонями и поглаживая большими пальцами скулы.  
Дерек вжался в диван, жмурясь, но на поцелуй ответил. И даже робко положил руку Стайлзу на плечо. Отчего-то дрожа. И поджимая пальцы на вновь разведенных ногах.  
\- Лучше будет наоборот, Стайлз, - прозвучал со стороны голос Питера.  
И если до этого момента Стилински всячески сдерживал себя, то сейчас даже его безграничному терпению пришёл конец.  
Он зарычал. Низко и утробно, не поднимая головы. Почти не слышно.  
Затем он медленно выпрямился, все ещё пряча лицо, искаженное гневом.  
Стилински спустил обе ноги с дивана и встал, расправляя худые плечи.  
Прекрасно осознавая, что против Питера у него нет шансов.  
Тем не менее, Стилински поднял голову, встречаясь взглядами со старшим Хэйлом. Сверкая красной радужкой. И снова зарычал.  
Питер на это усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди, однако отступил, показывая, что бороться не собирается.  
Дерек за спиной Стайлза приподнялся, взволнованно смотря на младшего альфу. Очевидно, омега наконец-то почувствовал, что за зверь проснулся. Хотя, раз они все здесь, это значило, что Дерек с самого начала знал, какой на самом деле Стилински.  
Когда Стайлз вновь зарычал, широкие ладони заскользили по его телу, и Дерек прижался к парню со спины. Утыкаясь носом в шею.  
Стайлз застыл.  
Его плечи опустились. Складки на лбу и вокруг рта постепенно разгладились. Приподнятая верхняя губа, обнажающая клыки, опустилась вниз, рот сжался в тонкую линию.  
Стайлз дышал глубоко и редко, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Сердце загнанно билось. Но спиной он чувствовал другое сердцебиение. И собственный пульс постепенно подстраивался под сердце Дерека.  
Стилински положил ладони поверх рук Дерека, переплетая пальцы. И повернул голову набок.  
Дерек тут же откликнулся, потянувшись к губам Стайлза. Шумно вдыхая. Сжимая руки.  
Жар прошиб все тело от ощущения вкуса альфы. Его запаха. Его силы. Его касаний.  
Хэйл едва слышно застонал, разворачивая Стайлза к себе и вновь отступая к дивану.  
Уверенность Стилински как рукой сняло. Он встретился взглядом с Дереком и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.  
Покачав головой, Стайлз осторожно повернул омегу спиной к себе, позволяя упереться коленями в диван, и положил руки на поясницу Дерека, опускаясь ниже и оглаживая ягодицы. Чуть разводя их в стороны и касаясь пальцем кольца мышц.  
Хэйл зашипел сквозь зубы, и его затрясло сильнее. Дерек дернулся и уткнулся пылающим лицом в сложенные руки, ощущая, как по ноге заскользила горячая капля смазки.  
\- Он готов, - негромко и уже без абсолютной насмешки произнес Питер. – Ты не сделаешь ему больно. Не нужно оттягивать.  
Стайлз обернулся через плечо и тут же поймал на себе взгляд мужчины.  
Стилински кивнул, устраивая ладонь на своем полуопустившемся члене, быстро двигая рукой.  
Много времени это не заняло.  
Парень подался вперёд, чуть склонившись над Дереком, придерживая его за талию, и приставил головку ко входу.  
Дерек задержал дыхание, ощущая, что альфа накрыл его сверху. И закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как Стайлз надавил горячей головкой на тугие края. Медленно входя. И погружаясь в него.  
Какое-то время они оба боялись дышать. На какой-то момент они оба замерли.  
Какое-то немыслимое состояние окутало Дерека, не позволяя собрать мысли воедино и понять, что же, черт возьми, он творит.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока Стайлз не толкнулся ближе.  
Тогда Дерек резко выдохнул. И вместе с дыханием его покинули сомнения и внятные мысли.  
Стайлз зажмурился, уткнувшись носом в затылок Дерека.  
Парень толкнулся еще раз. И снова.  
Вдыхая запах разгоряченной омеги. Ощущая пульсацию. Чувствуя, какой Дерек внутри жаркий, плотный и жаждущий.  
Бедра против воли подавались вперед, требуя ослабить напряжение, собравшееся внутри живота. И потому толчки становились более частыми и рваными, а всё тело наливалось свинцовой тяжестью. Сердце то и дело пропускало удары. Заставляя сухое дыхание сбиваться. И делать жадные глотки воздуха.  
Стилински обхватил Хэйла поперек туловища, крепче прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  
Стайлз хотел быть нежнее. Он всегда представлял, что был бы очень аккуратным с омегой. Но сейчас просто ничего не мог поделать с собой. И только плотнее стискивал доверившегося ему Дерека, который вместе со своим альфой вздрагивал от особенно правильных толчков. И поджимал пальцы, тихо скуля.  
Стайлз часто задышал. Ему будто не хватало воздуха. Он действительно хотел бы сделать всё лучше и продлить это дольше. Но Дерек так правильно отзывался. И ощущения были настолько сильными, что толкнувшись еще пару раз, Стайлз, наконец, дернулся и выгнулся, запрокидывая голову наверх. По телу будто пробежал разряд тока, резко разрывая стягивающие жгуты.  
Ноги сделались ватными, и Стилински едва не рухнул вниз.  
Дерек глухо рыкнул, пытаясь приподняться под весом Стайлза. Он всё ещё не кончил, однако ощутил финал альфы. Но стоило только ему дернуться, как внутри что-то резко свело спазмом.  
Хэйл тут же попытался отстраниться. Но не смог.  
Дерек запаниковал и обернулся к альфе, ощущая, как края и без того тугой дырки растягиваются вокруг основания члена Стилински.  
Омега зарычал, вновь пытаясь высвободиться. Но неожиданная волна странного ощущения буквально заставила его осесть, теряя равновесие и контроль над телом.  
Стайлз выругался сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Да, этого он не предвидел.  
Мышцы одеревенели от ставшей неудобной позы. Стайлз поёрзал, но каждое его движение доставляло неудобство вжавшемуся в спинку дивана Дереку, поэтому он лишь чуть двинулся вперёд, упираясь одним коленом в софу и присогнув другую ногу, чтобы хоть немного снизить нагрузку.  
Стилински улыбнулся и, склонившись, коснулся губами основания шеи младшего Хэйла.  
\- Стайлз… - прошептал Дерек, доверчиво открываясь и подставляя шею.  
Омега без проблем устроился так, чтобы альфе было удобнее. И впал в какое-то странное состояние, в котором периодически вздрагивал и впивал ногти в несчастную обивку, тихо выдыхая. Но выдыхая с явным удовольствием и едва слышными стонами.  
За спиной Стайлза послышались мягкие шаги.  
И сухие руки Питера коснулись почти что раскаленной кожи на спине Стайлза. Стилински покрылся испариной во время бурного раунда. Однако быстро приходил в себя.  
И Питер усмехнулся тому, что выносливости этому маленькому альфе было не занимать.  
К счастью природа сделала так, что альфа во время вязки остается в здравом рассудке, чтобы суметь защитить омегу от любой опасности.  
Так же к счастью опасности для омеги сейчас не было.  
Питер склонился. Ненадолго замирая, чтобы рассмотреть вставшие дыбом волоски на затылке Стайлза. И, широко мазнув языком, повел им по соленой коже от лопаток вверх по выступающим позвонкам.  
Питер шумно вдохнул запах волос Стайлза. И скользнул рукой туда, где альфа и омега плотно соединились между собой.  
Стилински снова было напрягся, но тут же расслабил уставшие мышцы, выгибая спину и подставляясь под ласки.  
У него не было сил сопротивляться. Да ему и не хотелось. В конце концов, половину своей сознательной жизни, до этого самого момента, Стайлз сам искал тех, кто сильнее его. Чтобы подчиниться. Подставиться. Довериться.  
Стайлз завёл руку за спину и опустил ладонь на поясницу Питера, слегка поглаживая.  
Питер прижался сильнее. И плотнее сомкнул пальцы у основания члена Стайлза, одновременно с этим крепко впивая человеческие зубы между плечом и шеей Стилински.  
Стайлз сморщился от боли. А затем повернул голову - так резко, что ударился подбородком о лоб старшего Хэйла.  
\- Какого хрена? - не своим голосом пробормотал Стилински.  
Он повёл плечами, пытаясь сбросить с себя Питера, но не преуспел в этом.  
\- Тише, - усмехнулся мужчина. - Ты ведь этого не сделал.  
Питер хмыкнул, сделав для себя какие-то выводы. И неожиданно скользнул пальцами той руки, что щедро успел измазать, пока касался альфы, к тугой дырке Стайлза.  
Хэйл тихо рыкнул и довольно легко скользнул внутрь сразу двумя пальцами.  
Стайлза передёрнуло. Он больше не делал попыток вырваться, да и это было бесполезно. Он убрал руку из-за спины и теперь обхватывал ею обмякшего Дерека, навалившись на него, чтобы дать отдохнуть напряжённым ногам. Стилински закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на других органах чувств. На влажной коже Дерека. На его запахе. На вздохах и стонах - его собственных, и обоих Хэйлов - смешавшихся в единый шум, звенящий в ушах.  
Боли в прикушенном плече он старался не замечать, как и боли в заднице. К этому ощущению он уже привык.  
Его передёрнуло, когда Питер задел простату. Стайлз чуть повернул голову, прижимаясь ухом к спине Дерека, и теперь мог видеть Питера боковым зрением.  
Глаза Хэйла сверкнули красным. И он практически бесшумно расстегнул молнию своих джинс.   
Вновь коснувшись места соединения, Питер провел по своему члену влажной ладонью. И направил его внутрь. В жар. И тесноту.  
Стайлз захлебнулся вздохом. Он ещё сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, и теперь стоял в совсем уж уничижительной позе с оттопыренным задом. Но стоило только Питеру двинуться, как у Стилински из головы вылетели все насмешки.  
Стайлз приподнялся на коленях, вытягиваясь. Воздух с шумом вырвался сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Дерек под Стайлзом тоже застонал, ощутив новые движения. И попытался сместиться. Однако, как оказалось, это было бесполезно.  
Питер вновь резко двинул бедрами и вцепился рукой в отросшие волосы Стайлза, рывком запрокидывая ему голову и прижимаясь к месту на шее, где уже налился тёмный синяк.  
\- Ты потрясающий, - опалил горячим дыханием мужчина шею парня. - Идеальная сука. Покажи мне, как хочешь меня, - рыкнул Питер, вжимаясь бедрами до основания. Замирая. И тут же практически выходя. Оставляя внутри только головку.  
Стайлз зашипел. Он попытался податься назад, чтобы насадиться на член, но собственный узел не позволил ему этого сделать. Стилински покрутил задом.  
То, как охренительно Питер заполнил его... Стайлзу хотелось вернуть эти ощущения.  
\- Давай уже, - проговорил он шёпотом.  
Питер усмехнулся. И огладил Стайлза, как сноровистую лошадь. Выпутывая пальцы из его волос. Скользя ладонями по мускулистой спине.  
\- Что тебе дать? Тебе нужно это? - проворковал Питер, медленно входя снова. И останавливаясь.  
Дерек под Стайлзом выгнулся, ощущая, как усилилось давление. И сместил ноги, тоже устав от неудобной позы.  
Питер посмотрел на племянника. И опустил вторую руку на член Дерека. Аккуратно двигая ладонью, не набирая темп.  
Младший Хэйл зашипел. И сам подался вперёд, вынуждая Стайлза сдвинуться.  
Дерек странно хныкнул и приоткрыл глаза, оборачиваясь к Стилински.  
Стайлз не сдержал стона.  
\- Да, это! - крикнул он.  
Стилински сжался вокруг члена старшего Хэйла и ещё крепче вцепился в младшего.  
Он встретился взглядом с Дереком и растянул губы в улыбке.  
Перед глазами всё расплывалось, мир начал терять свою четкость.  
Хэйл младший потянулся за поцелуем. И осторожно подался навстречу двигающемуся Стайлзу. Внезапно ощущая, как внутри все начало пульсировать, плотнее сжимая альфу. Будто вытягивая из него всё, что он мог дать.  
Стилински жадно впился в губы Дерека, раздвигая их языком, и едва не стукнулся с парнем зубами.  
Стайлз разорвал поцелуй и приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за лицом Дерека.  
На секунду глаза Стилински закатились, и он тяжело вздохнул, дёргаясь вперёд.  
Питер неожиданно набрал темп, крепко удерживая Стайлза за бедра обеими руками.   
Стилински выгибался дугой, подскакивая и поджимая пальцы на ногах, отзываясь на каждое движение Питера. Под конец он уже не стонал - скулил осипшим голосом, шепча что-то в перерывах между толчками.  
До тех пор, пока Питер, рыкнув, не склонился. Тяжело дыша. Вмазываясь. Хрипя.   
Мужчина резко вышел. Продолжая двигать рукой в том же темпе. И едва успев отойти, кончил прямо на спину Стайлзу. Тяжело и часто дыша. Сжимая член у основания, на котором от мешанины запахов в воздухе - омеги и альф - начал образовываться узел.  
Стилински прошиб холодный пот, разгоряченное тело, в тот момент зажатое между Хэйлами, задрожало в оргазменном экстазе.  
Стайлз зажмурился, а затем, не разжимая век, склонился над Дереком и вцепился клыками в место соединения шеи и плеча. Туда, куда его самого цапнул Питер. Но на этот раз до крови, впивая острые клыки как можно глубже, сверкая красными глазами.  
Рот заполнился чужой кровью.  
Нет. Не чужой. Кровью Дерека. Его Истинного.  
На задворках сознания Стайлз почувствовал, как Питер вышел из него, оставив ощущение пустоты, которое тут же потеряло значение.  
Стилински медленно расцепил зубы и принялся зализывать укус. Он прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Запах крови смешивался с запахом омеги. И с его собственным запахом, который Стайлз, как оказалось, напрасно прятал.  
Что ж, пожалуй, для такого альфы, как он, сложно найти более подходящую омегу.  
Дерек совсем притих. Молча позволяя альфе насладиться поставленной меткой. Ощущая, как внутри разливается горячее семя альфы, а по животу стекает его собственное.  
Питер отступил, глядя на урчащего альфу и его разморенного омегу.   
Мужчина плотнее сдавил член у основания, сильнее всего желая оказаться сейчас внутри тугого Стайлза. Ощутить его жар. Пульсацию.  
Питер проглотил глухой стон и направился в сторону ванной, чтобы хоть как-то помочь себе.

Спустя какое-то время Дерек пошевелился, ощущая, что в таком положении уже просто не может находиться и завозился, пытаясь сместиться.  
Стайлз тоже заёрзал. Теперь он мог двигаться свободно, а значит, узел уже спал. Он подался назад, выходя из Дерека, и со стоном опустился на диван. Все мышцы затекли и неприятно ныли, но это можно было перетерпеть.  
Стилински размял шею и перевёл взгляд на Хэйла. Уголки губ сами растянулись в улыбке.  
Омега почти сразу осел на диван и, не в состоянии вытянуться, свернулся в клубок.   
Дерек судорожно выдохнул, когда ощутил теплую дорожку, стекающую по внутренней стороне бедра, но на большее его не хватило.  
Он приоткрыл веки, глядя на Стилински, и откинул голову, чуть изгибаясь.  
Стайлз потянулся. Альфа заёрзал, подгибая под себя обе ноги и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а потом, приподнявшись, навалился на Дерека, упираясь подбородком ему в плечо и распластав по обе стороны длинные руки.  
Стилински повернул голову, делая глубокий вдох. И почувствовал, что запах Хэйла смешался с его собственным.  
Крайне довольный этим фактом, Стайлз потёрся щекой о плечо парня.  
\- Я рад, что всё так получилось, - тихо сказал он. - Но в следующий раз только ты и я. И дверь лучше запирать.  
Парень замолчал на несколько секунд, будто задумался над чем-то, а затем сказал:  
\- А прав был Питер насчёт еды... Так жрать хочется...   
\- Питер всегда прав, - усмехнулся мужчина, входя в комнату и поправляя уже надетую футболку.  
Дерек под Стайлзом зарычал, отдавая глухой вибрацией в грудь Стилински.  
\- Ого, - округлил глаза дядюшка. - Омега ревнует альфу? Мне казалось, должно быть наоборот.  
Стайлз приподнялся, поворачиваясь к Питеру.  
Парень опустил руку на спину Дерека, ободряюще поглаживая.  
\- Час назад всё так и было, - он поднял руку выше, подушечки пальцев коснулись свежего следа зубов. Стайлз усмехнулся, покачав головой. - Теперь всё будет иначе...  
Питер хмыкнул, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Надеюсь, моему племяннику не придётся снова разочаровываться.  
Хэйл-старший сверкнул алыми глазами в сторону Стайлза и направился к выходу.  
\- Пицца будет через несколько минут, - произнес он уже у двери. - Если увлечетесь, не забудьте хотя бы открыть. Будет жалко, если лучшая пицца города останется на пороге.  
Дерек недовольно нахмурился, ожидая, когда дядя наконец-то оставит их в покое. Но тот, видимо, просто не мог уйти без прощальной иголки.  
\- Кстати, Стайлз, - обратился он к альфе. - Когда ты с омегой, то лучше предохраняться.  
Питер подмигнул и выскользнул за дверь.  
Стайлз издал непонятный звук, нечто напоминающее фырканье, и недоверчиво уставился на дверь, будто ожидая, что она снова откроется и Питер выдаст ещё один едкий комментарий.  
Но этого не произошло.  
С заметным облегчением он перевёл взгляд на Дерека.  
В груди разлилось тепло, распространяющееся по каждой клетке тела.  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
Стилински склонился над парнем, чтобы разделить с ним поцелуй. Чтобы попытаться сказать то, на что у него в жизни не хватит слов.  
Но Дерек поймет. Должен понять. Они ведь связаны. Так крепко, что судьба протащила их через все эти притворства, через весь обман - сюда. И теперь есть только они двое. И ничего и никогда не встанет между ними.  
Стайлз этого не допустит.  
Стилински обхватил ладонями лицо Дерека, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Тот сверкнул синими радужками в ответ, ощутимо расслабляясь. И потянулся навстречу.  
Думая о том, как теперь сказать Стайлзу, что он вообще-то тоже привык, как и Стилински, занимать другую позицию.  
Только в следующий раз им действительно стоит запереть все двери.


End file.
